My Sacrifice
by LiLaNiMeGrL0201
Summary: The second chapter to When I Look to the Sky. I wasn't originally going to write it but fans asked me to. Anyway, Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna suddenly apear at Kaede's hut. What do they want? Songfic to My Sacrifce by Creed. Please R&R!


My Sacrifice

Inuyasha sat outside of Kaede's hut, thinking about Kagome. It had been five days since she gave her life for him. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved her. He felt somebody walking toward him and he looked up. There, he saw Kikyo. It was the first time he had seen Kikyo since Kagome's death and he figured she had gotten Kagome's soul.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted when he saw Kagura and Kanna behind her. "What are they doing here!" he asked in disgust as he drew out his Tetsusaiga.

"Put your sword away, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, "They are not here to hurt you. They only want to help."

"I find that hard to believe," Inuyasha said with hate in his eyes, "they were made from the same body as Naraku. They are incapable of wanting to help."

"We heard about what happened to Kagome," Kagura said, "and we wanted to help. It was the least we could do after you killed Naraku for us."

"We wanted to be free," Kanna said, "we wanted to be normal demons, free of his grasp and free to live our own lives."

"How can you help me?" Inuyasha said, "Kagome is dead. There is nothing you can do. The Shikon Jewel is gone."

"This is true," Kikyo said, pulling something out of her kimono, "but I, being the priestess who protected the jewel, also inherited the powers of making it." She pulled out a Shikon Jewel and handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the jewel and stared at Kikyo, "But someone has to die in her place," he said, eyeing Kagura and Kanna.

"Your right," Kikyo said, "And I'm going to be the one."

"What! No! I can't let you do that!" Inuyasha said with tears welling up in his eyes, "I've already lost Kagome, I'm not going to lose you too! Why can't Kagura or Kanna die?"

"What's all the noise?" Sango said, coming out of the hut. "Kagura! Kanna! What are they doing here."

"They're with me," Kikyo explained, "we've come to bring back Kagome."

"Why would you want to do that?" Miroku asked, walking out of the hut.

"Because I can't stand to see Inuyasha in so much pain," Kikyo said, as a single tear fell from her eye.

"But why does it have to be you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I am the only one capable of doing so," Kikyo explained, "Kagura and Kanna are incapable of doing it because they were not born as demons, they were created. And even if they had been born as demons they would still not be able to because they are demons. Kagome needs a human soul."

"Then why did Kagome die for me?" Inuyasha said, "It was successful, yes, but I am a half demon, why didn't a half demon have to die for me?"

"Because you are also half human," Kagura explained. "Now can we please get this over with?"

"Wait a second," Sango said, "Why are you two here?"

"I only came because of Kanna," Kagura said.

"Why are you out here, Kanna?" Miroku asked.

"To collect the other souls that Kikyo possesses," Kanna explained.

"But why would you want to do that?" Sango asked.

"To make me and Kagura stronger," the white child explained.

"But don't worry," Kagura said, seeing the look of hatred return to their eyes, "we will not come after you. We need to be stronger to fend off other demons."

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, looking at him with tears streaming down her face, "please let me do this. As a way to say that I'm sorry for accusing you of killing me."

Inuyasha slowly nodded. He loved both Kikyo and Kagome. But he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kagome. Kikyo was nothing but a clay body filled with the souls of other maidens. Inuyasha wanted someone who was whole.

Two hours later, Miroku had set up the preparation table that he had took apart only five days earlier. Inuyasha had gone and dug a hole where Kagome's body was buried so she could get out once the ritual was over.

Kikyo laid down on the wooden boards and said, "Inuyasha. I love you. And I'm doing this because I love you. Please live a happy and peaceful life with Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Miroku. He began to chant in Japanese and once he was done, he looked once again at an unmoving corpse. Inuyasha ran outside to Kagome's grave to see if it had worked. Sure enough, Kagome slowly rose from her grave, wiping the dirt off of her skirt.

"Inuyasha?" she asked when she saw him.

"KAGOME!" he said as he ran to her and hugged her until she pleaded for breath.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, but stopped when she saw Inuyasha crying. "What happened?"

"Come inside and we'll tell you all about it," he said as he led her inside.

When she got there, everyone was crying as they hugged her. She sat down and they told her the story. She looked over at Kikyo's body and said, "So she gave her life, so that you could be happy?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said, as he hugged her again. "I missed you so much, Kagome. I love you."

She returned the hug and said, "I love you too."

"Do you two need to be alone?" Miroku asked.

"No, but I am going to do something I should've done a long time ago," Inuyasha said as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome. She returned the kiss, and everyone in the room turned blood-red and they all awed. When they parted, Inuyasha asked if Kagome wanted to go for a walk. She refused saying that she wanted to stay and catch up.

Inuyasha left the small hut and started thinking about Kikyo's sacrifice.

_Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been a while where should we begin … feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories of perfect love that you gave to me_

_OH, I remember_

He was grateful to Kikyo for giving her life for Kagome. He would never forget her. She was his first love. And he loved her. Not as much as Kagome, but he loved her nonetheless.

_When you are with me_

_I'm free … I'm careless … I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice _

He remembered everything they had been through together. The way Naraku betrayed them, how easily their trust had been broken. Granted he and Kagome fought a lot but he knew that they're love would overcome anything.

_We've seen our share of up's and down's_

_Oh, how quickly life can turn around … in an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there _

_When you are with me_

_I'm free … I'm careless … I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly _

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again_

_I just want to say hello again_

He looked up to the sky and said, "Thank you Kikyo." When he said that, he faintly heard _Be happy. _He knew it was Kikyo. He smiled and headed back to the hut.

_When you are with me_

_I'm free … I'm careless … I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free … I'm careless … I believe_

_Above all the others, we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice_

_My Sacrifice_

When he returned to the hut, he was greeted by Kagome.

"Inuyasha …" she started but was interrupted by the touch of his kiss. When they broke apart she asked, "are you okay?"

"I have you," he said, "everything's perfect."

"But what about Kikyo?"

"I am grateful to her for bringing you back. She wanted to do it and I know there was nothing I could do to stop her. I will miss her, but I have something better." He looked at her and they kissed again.

"Come on, let's get inside," he said, putting a protecting arm around her shoulder, "you'll catch cold."

And with that, they walked into the small hut. Inuyasha would never forget about Kikyo, or her sacrifice. But he would move on with his life. His life with Kagome

_When you are with me_

_I'm free … I'm careless … I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free … I'm careless … I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly _

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice _

_I just want to say hello again _

_I just want to say hello again_

_My sacrifice_


End file.
